QUESTIONs
by Rei.Avi
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Atau dalam hal ini keingintahuan membuat seorang Isogai Yuuma kelimpungan, tapi balasannya membuat pucuknya semakin berkembang subur /EH!/


**QUESTIONs**

 **A/N** : Setelah kemarin membuat crossover Ansatsu dengan Yuri! On Ice, sekarang dengan nekat buat lagi crossover Ansatsu dengan fandom kesayangan, Harry Potter. Sejujurnya ide ini udah ada dari lammmma banget, tapi baru kesampean selesai dan dipublish sekarang. Bisa dibilang ini lanjutan dari fic CANDLE by CieLavi (akun saya yang satunya), tapi juga bisa dibaca lepas. Apabila ada salah dan silap mohon dimaklumi. Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu

 **Disclaimer** : Assassination Classroom milik Yūsei Matsui sensei, Harry Potter milik emak J.K Rowling. Saya hanya minjem setting dan karakter untuk hepi-hepi semata.

 **Warning** : Typo dan misstypo, AR!

 **Summary** : Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

.

.

.

 **QUESTIONs**

Chapter I

''Ah~ selamat datang... " seperti biasa Isogai menyapa pengunjung Ryuu's, kafe tempatnya bekerja sambilan saat ini dengan ramah. Yang disapa hanya melirik sekilas, mendengus kecil dan langsung menuju meja yang biasa ditempatinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Rambut pirang (yang bagi Isogai sangat berkilau) dan wajah 'orang asing' miliknya menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung kafe lainnya, terutama wanita. Karena meskipun kafe tempatnya bekerja sambilan cukup ramai dan terkenal, hampir tidak pernah ada orang asing yang datang menjadi tamu. Biasanya turis asing lebih sering mengunjungi bar, club malam atau restoran yang lebih berkelas.

Isogai meringis kecil, tanpa membuang waktu segera menghampiri si Tamu-Pirang-Tampan, begitu para pekerja di kafe menjulukinya, dan menyerahkan buku menu yang dipegangnya. Tak lupa kembali menyapa dengan senyuman sejuta watt khas seorang Isogai Yuuma.

"Selamat sore... apa yang ingin anda pesan hari ini? Menu spesial hari ini—"

"Silence please." Daaa...n tawaran hangat seorang Isogai Yuuma dipotong dengan angkuhnya. Yuuma yang pada dasarnya sejak lahir adalah seorang ikemen yang baik hati tidak sombong serta gemar menabung, tetap tersenyum tipis menghadapi tingkah tamu -yang sepertinya berpotensi menjadi pelanggan tetap- yang bersikap tak jauh berbeda dengan ketua OSISnya di zaman SMP.

"Oh... Ok.."

"Black coffee." Buku menu tak terbuka sedetikpun.

"Baiklah... apa anda yakin tidak ingin memesan yang lain lagi? Hot-" Isogai lagi-lagi tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kalimatnya terhenti begitu mata yang terhalang bingkai kaca mata itu menatapnya dengan risih.

Saatnya mundur teratur.

"Terima kasih... pesanan anda akan tiba beberapa saat lagi." Isogai memasang senyum untuk terakhir kali dan memberitahukan pesanan tamunya pada Akemi-chan.

"Dia masih saja memesan kopi seperti yang sudah-sudah?" Harada, rekan kerjanya yang lain bertanya. Isogai mengangguk kecil.

"Hah~ jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia itu hanya turis asing sedang tidak punya uang, makanya hanya bisa memesan kopi." Isogai mengeryitkan alis, tidak setuju dengan nada berbicara Harada yang terkesan merendahkan tamu mereka, tapi tak membuka suara untuk membantahnya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, dia ingin segera menyelesaikan siftnya 2 jam ini tanpa harus membuang energi untuk berdebat dengan Harada mengenai tamu yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Apalagi dengan Harada, waitress paling keras kepala dan menyebalkan di kafe ini.

Sementara menunggu pesanan kopi selesai, Isogai duduk di dekat meja pemesanan dan diam-diam mengamati tamu unik yang sudah hampir seminggu ini menjadi pembicaraan hangat di antara rekan-rekan kerjanya. Hanya dengan sekali lihat Isogai segera tahu jika orang itu bukanlah orang yang tidak punya uang, seperti yang Harada cibirkan. Penampilan dan caranya membawa diri terlihat berkelas, dan... bisa Isogai katakan: elegan. Kamii... Isogai bahkan sempat berpikir kalau laki-laki misterius itu seorang bangsawan atau semacamnya. Usianya... mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun di atas Isogai, jadi kemungkinannya dia seorang mahasiswa yang sedang berlibur atau pertukaran, berasal dari keluarga kaya, dan mencoba hidup sendiri.

"Yuuma-kun... ini pesanan untuk tamu pirangmu," suara Akemi membuyarkan analisis Isogai.

"Hai, arigatou..." dengan perlahan disertai helaan napas Isogai menghampiri meja 7, sedikit sebal juga jika dirinya yang terus-terusan menangani si tamu pirang hanya karena dirinya satu-satunya pegawai di sini yang bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar. Terima kasih untuk Irina sensei.

Tamu 'spesial'nya saat ini tengah memandang bosan lalu lalang pejalan kaki di luar sana, jari-jari tangan kirinya sibuk memainkan cincin besar aneh di telunjuk jari kanan.

"Excuse me... your black coffe, sir." Setelah meletakkan pesanannya dan hanya mendapat anggukan pelan Isogai segera pergi, tak mau keberadaannya membuat si Tamu-Pirang-Tampan semakin bad mood. Meski jika diperhatikan wajahnya memang selalu tampak masam.

.

.

Kafe sedang sedikit sepi, karenanya Isogai Yuuma yang sedari tadi tidak ada pekerjaan hanya duduk terdiam di konter tempat staff kafe berkumpul. Sesekali pandangannya tertuju (lagi) pada tamu pirang yang memang sejak kemunculan perdananya menggelitik rasa ingin tahu pemuda pecinta ubi itu. Haish... kebiasaannya untuk menganalisa orang dan lingkungan di sekitarnya belum hilang juga. Kelihataannya malah semakin menjadi, tak jarang Isogai sendiri sering dibuat pusing karena rasa ingin tahu yang besar dan tak bisa dihindari. Seperti saat ini, dua pucuk di atas kepalanya mulai bergoyang tanda penasaran.

Lagipula bagaimana insting kepo yang sudah diasahnya sejak menjadi ketua kelas 3-E tidak aktif, jika tiba-tiba muncul pengunjung aneh, misterius nan mencurigakan di tempatnya bekerja. Mencurigakan mungkin bukan kata yang tepat, sedikit tidak biasa lebih cocok untuknya. Mengingat yang dilakukan orang-asing-yang-masih-belum-diketahui-namanya itu hanya memesan secangkir kopi lalu duduk di tempat pilihannya. Kadang hanya membaca buku atau mendengarkan musik dari ear phone selama hampir 2 jam lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, dengan uang tips yang bahkan hampir dua kali lipat dari harga kopi hitam pesanannya. Itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan Isogai tidak menyetujui perkataan Harada. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang miskin mau mengeluarkan uang tips sebanyak iytu? Heh, Isogai bahkan tidak akan pernah melakukan itu dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Isogai menggelengkan kepala ketika pikirannya mulai melantur pada mimpi, ubi dan juga ikan mas.

Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama... tamu misterius itu cukup menarik juga. Menarik bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang tampan dan perawakannya yang tinggi dan proposional, ah jangan lupa juga rambut pirang platina yang Isogai akui dalam hati adalah warna rambut terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Bukan... bukan hanya karena itu Isogai menganggapnya menarik, tapi karena aura di sekitar laki-laki itu yang membuat perasaannya sedikit aneh ketika mereka berdekatan. Seolah ada aura magis yang membuatnya ingin segera menjauh tapi juga sekaligus membuatnya ingin tetap mendekat. Jika diingat-ingat sepertinya hampir mirip dengan yang pernah diceritakan Karma mengenai perasaannya ketika berdekatan dengan Nagisa. Merasa aman sekaligus merasa terancam. Sungguh aneh. Mungkinkah... tamu misteriusnya... seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sedang menyamar menunggu targetnya? Oh Dewa...

Isogai tersentak ketika pandangan tajam objek observasinya sejak tadi sekarang sedang terpaku padanya. Dia ketahuan. Apa yang lebih memalukan dari tertangkap basah oleh objek analisismu sendiri?! Koro-sensei pasti sedang tertawa di alam sana.

Tergagap karena malu ketahuan mengawasi, Isogai dengan sigap mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tangan kirinya dengan gugup mencoba meratakan dua pucuk yang selama ini tak bisa ditaklukannya. Kedua pipinya perlahan memerah saat disadarinya tatapan tajam itu masih terarah padanya. Isogai hampir saja ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri begitu sadar dia justru semakin penasaran dengan warna iris mata yang sesungguhnya di balik lensa kacamata berwarna biru tua itu.

Isogaiiii kenapa kau malah kepo dengan mata lelaki tampan itu di saat orang sama bisa membuatmu mendapat amukan dari manajer?! Kau bukan seorang stalker Isogai Yuuma, jangan mulai bertingkah seperti mereka. Baka!

.

.

.

Sementara si waiter ikemen sibuk merutuki kebodohannya, tanpa sepengetahuannya Si Tamu-Pirang-Tampan kini memandang Yuuma dengan rasa heran, 'Kenapa pemuda itu memukuli kepalanya sendiri?' batinnya.

Draco Malfoy, nama laki-laki yang selama dipanggil si Tamu-Pirang-Tampan itu, hanya menggelengkan kepala heran lalu kembali menekuri buku tebal di hadapannya. Satu jam lagi dia harus kembali bekerja, jadi Draco ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan seri terakhir novel yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatiannya: Lord of the Rings. Siapa sangka muggle bisa membuat cerita semenarik ini?

Draco kembali mengentikan membaca ketika masih merasakan tatapan dari pemuda aneh yang selama seminggu ini selalu menanyakaan dan mengantarkan pesanannya. Draco tentu saja menyadari keberadaanya di kafe ini menarik perhatian karyawan maupun pengunjung lainnya jika dilihat dari tatapan-tatapan heran dan juga bisikan pelan tiap kali ia menghabiskan waktu sejenak di kafe yang bahkan tidak bisa ia baca namanya. Draco sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan cara pemuda itu menatapnya, membuatnya sulit untuk mengabaikan dan menganggapnya tak ada.

Bukan tatapan curiga, menghakimi ataupun menyelidik yang dulu selalu diterimanya saat masih di dunia sihir. Bukan juga tatapan kagum dan memuja yang belakangan di arahkan oleh para penggemarnya. Yang ada hanya tatapan heran dan penuh keingintahuan, tanpa ada maksud lain. 100% curiousity. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya sedikit jengah, karena tatapan itu mengingatkannya pada sesorang yang saat ini tidak ingin dipikirkannya.

Merlin... sedikit saja pikirannya tertuju pada hal itu dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

Merasa tidak akan bisa kembali berkonsentrasi membaca Draco melepas kaca mata bacanya. Memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya dengan perlahan Draco lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya memanggil pemuda yang saat ini masih saja mengamatinya.

Sedikit ragu pemuda berambut gelap itu menghampiri Draco, senyumnya tak selebar biasanya, mungkin takut akan mendapat komplain darinya. Pekerja lainnya dan juga beberapa pengunjung mulai berbisik.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berhenti memandangi dan mengamatiku?" Draco langsung pada intinya, membuat pemuda itu berjengit.

"Anoo... excuse me?" Pemuda di hadapannya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Apa kau mau aku melaporkan ini pada atasanmu karena membuat pelanggan merasa tak nyaman?" tiba-tiba saja Draco ingin sedikit jahil. Tak disangkanya pemuda itu langsung bereaksi.

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Aku... aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Aku bisa celaka kalau kau melaporkanku! Aku harus membayar uang kuliah minggu ini. Aku—" sebelum semakin merancau Draco mengangkat tangannya menyuruh pemuda itu diam. Untung saja mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris, kalau tidak seluruh kafe akan tahu apa pembicaraan mereka.

"Astaga, aku tidak serius. Berhenti merengek."

"Aku tidak merengek! Kau sendiri yang mulai mengancamku tuan." Draco menyeringai.

"Kau yang tidak berhenti menatapku sejak pertama kali aku datang ke sini." Draco melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya memerah. "Apa aku sebegitu besarnya mengusik rasa ingin tahumu?" lanjutnya.

"Bukan seperti itu..."

"Duduklah" Draco menunjuk kursi di seberangnya dengan dagu.

"Tidak boleh! Maaf..." Draco tertawa kecil melihat pemuda itu semakin salah tingkah hanya karena dia menawarkan tempat duduk. Sepertinya bos kafe ini sedikit tidak baik.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Hm... bisa kau isi lagi kopiku... Isogai ...san? Itu namamu kan?" pemuda itu-Isogai- mengangguk, memegang name-tag di bagian depan seragamnya.

"O-okay. Tunggu sebentar." Dengan buru-buru Isogai berlalu sebelum kembali membalikkan badannya. "Wait! Err... bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu, sir?" Draco berkedip.

.

.

.

"Wait! Err... bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu, sir?" Yuuma ingin menggigit lidahnya saat itu juga ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Si Tamu-Pirang-Tampan hanya terdiam sebelum kembali menatapnya dengan humor, senyuman kecil terselip. Membuat Yuuma berpikir kenapa laki-laki di depannya ini tidak sering-sering tersenyum saja, senyumannya membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan. Eh?

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu penasaran Isogai-san?" tanpa sadar Yuuma mengangguk dengan semangat.

Si Tamu-Pirang-Tampan terdiam sebentar, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Salam kenal Isogai-san." Yuuma tersenyum dengan lebar, akhirnya. Mengangguk pelan Yuuma berbalik, berniat mengambil pesanan si Tamu— eh Draco Malfoy maksud Yuuma.

Jangan salahkan Yuuma jika dia ingin terus-terusan tersenyum. Rasa penasarannya sedikit terjawab, tidak dilaporkan kepada manajer karena tindakannya yang nyaris pada tahap stalker sampai kemungkinan mendapatkan teman baru. Apa yang lebih menyenangkan daripada mendapatkan teman baru dari negeri asing? Kalau orang asing itu juga sangat tampan... itu juga bukan salah Yuuma kan? Seorang ikemen yang penyabar macam Yuuma memang selalu mendapat jalan yang terbaik.

.

.

Eh, kenapa rasa-rasanya Yuuma tidak asing dengan nama itu? Di mana dia pernah mendengarnya ya?

.

.

.

.

Tbc.


End file.
